The Nightmare Before Christmas
by uzumakiuchiha
Summary: Naruto knows if Santa Claus is real. How can he fulfill his desire to be a Konohagakure Santa Claus?


**NARUTO**

_The Nightmare Before Christmas_

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and don't try to underestimate me! Because I won't lose from yours! I want to be a next Hokage!**

**Konohagakure, my house**

"Hoahhh…", I yawned as the alarm-clock rang. I turn off it, then I rushed out to start my daily activities.

"Tomorrow is a Christmas day. There must be a Santa Claus, reindeer, and many presents. Hehehe…if I get it, I'll give a present to Sakura-chan. But, I don't think if Santa Claus is true or not." I thought.

"Hi, Sasuke. Sakura-chan!" I greeted them while running to their position. "I'm sorry I'm late…" I said again.

"You late again, moron…" Sasuke said calmly. I felt my heart burnt by a fire.

"All right, all right." Sakura said. "I'm sure the last people who'll come here is…" Sakura said again when the grey-haired with masked face came.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted. I could guess if our teacher always came late.

"Sorry…sorry…when I prepared to go, I saw an injured little-cat, then I decided to cure him…" Kakashi answered calmly.

"I can't believe it…" Sasuke thought. "Little cat?" I said by myself.

"You mean like KuroNeko, Shiro, Tailmon, or…" Sakura asked to Kakashi. "Sakura-chan, I think that's too crazy to ask it to Kakashi-sensei." I tried to stop her imagination.

"You wrong…" Kakashi said, laughed calmly. "He was a special little cat. He had a red cap on his head…" Kakashi explained.

"Red cap?" I thought. "Kakashi-sensei, do you mean like as Santa Claus cap?" I asked. "I think so…" Kakashi answered.

"It means…Santa Claus is real? Yatta! Yatta! Yattatteba yo!" I screamed on joy and happiness. "Naruto, you're silly. There's no Santa Claus." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "According of the history, there's only Santa Claus if there's a good child and he/she always make a wish…" Sasuke explained. "Na…nandesutte, Sasuke? You moron!" I roared to him.

"You two, stop that…" Kakashi said. "It's better if you train yourself now." He suggested. "Train, train, train…whereas I want to take a rest and decorate the Christmas tree…" I said in heart.

When I walked with Sasuke and Sakura along the street, I saw an information paper on the billboard. It said:

**WANTED!**

_**The candidate of Konohagakure Santa Claus.**_

_**Requirements:**_

_**-Rank: Genin**_

_**-Person: 3 in 1 group**_

"Konohagakure Santa Claus?" I asked in heart. "Hehehe…Sakura-chan, you see if Santa Claus is real! He's real!" I said joyfully. "But, Naruto…" Sakura felt confused. "I think that's interesting…" Sasuke said calmly. "Let's go!" I said.

Ninja Academy

"Hah? In this place?" Sakura asked. "Maybe like that…" I sighed. Suddenly, there was a big white sack fell down and hit my head.

"What's this…?" Sasuke asked. It was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama…" I asked. "What are you doing here…?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Well…I'm the administrator of this event, Konohagakure Santa Claus." Tsunade answered calmly. There were many white sacks, plus reindeers and the cart.

"So, you mean you'll do this event?" Sakura asked. "Perfect! For celebrate Christmas in Konohagakure, I'll select the most suitable person who will be a Konohagakure Santa Claus. And, look, the contestans are not only you three." Tsunade said. We looked behind us.

There were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino from Team 10, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata from Team 8, and Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Th…they come too…" I said slowly. "Hi, Naruto! Nice day, isn't it." Shikamaru asked calmly. "Mmmm…this potato chips is delicious…" Chouji ate his potato chips. "Awww…Sasuke-kun…I miss you so much…" Ino said happily as she hugged Sasuke. "Stop that…" Sasuke sighed. "Hey you! Go away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura roared to Ino.

"Na…Naruto-kun…I hope we can do this, ne…" Hinata said to me. As usually, she always tried to see the other direction when see my face. "Hi, Naruto." Lee greeted me. "Ha! You come too." I said.

"Okay! The first round is…you must try to pull this cart. The contestant who will go ahead are…three persons. Go ahead!" Tsunade said. Just right, I, Shikamaru, and Lee went ahead.

"I can!" I said, as usually. "Seems it's boring…" Shikamaru said by himself. "I'll try, Guy-sensei!" Lee said in heart. "START!"

We tried with our abilities. "Heeegh! Look this! KageBunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and he made many clones.

"Right, Naruto! If you use kagebunshin…" Sakura thought. I tried to pull the cart, but I couldn't! My chakra were getting weak, then my shadows vanished, and I feel down.

"Hyaaaah!" Lee shouted and he pulled his cart, but he felt exhausted and fell down. Shikamaru experienced the same thing like I and Lee.

"This is ridiculous…if I can't be a Santa Claus, or Hokage…blame to the author…!" I thought.

a/n: Sorry! Sorry! I really don't want to make Naruto lost with the disgraceful way like this! 


End file.
